Crystal heart
by Espada Numero Seis
Summary: Not good at symmetries but girl gets trapped in one piece land, meets strawhats, goes on some crazy adventures, normal one piece stuff. I'm thinking of putting some romance in it so look for it too. First story so don't hate! -Espada numero seis
1. Chapter 1

A/Ndodo this is my first fanfiction so don't judge me cruely on grammar and stuff...

This is also in watt pad if youd rather read it there

On my page as Espada_numero_seis

M

STORY BEGGINS!

"Hey Taylor! Wait up!" I heard a voice from behind me call. I turned around to see the running girl dressed in a blue dr. who dress with neon high tops and a colorful land yard swinging back and forth from one side of her neck to the other. The complete opposite of me with my black mini skirt, frilly dress shirt and mesh finger gloves.

She managed to catch up with me and bent over to catch her breath. "...You...didn't... Wait... for me..." She managed to say wheezing in between each word.

"Oh hey Ashely..." I looked up from my iPod. "Yeah sorry about that. I kinda wanted to get home early today." she gave me a weird look. "What?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Why would you say that?" I questioned.

"Nothing just I didn't think you'd want to spend anymore time you did with her.."

"Just shut up about that..." I said monotone and kept walking ahead.

"Do you want to walk home together..."

"No that's ok... I want to be alone today..." Ashely stopped walking.

"...Well ok... see you tomorrow I guess..."

"Hm" I grumbled walking off. I pulled my iPod out again and blasted the music into my ears trying to drown out the world. today was one of those days I just want to swept away from my life. my life sucked. my grades were failing. My relationships with my friends were crumbling. My dad didn't care, he didn't care about anything, well except her.

After my cranky was was over I relished I was on my street. I sighed walking in the cement road to the last hose on the left. I strolled down the drive way to the front door and fumble threw my keys. I managed to find the one key out if the hundreds on my land yard and opened the door.

"I'm home!" I yelled, no answer. I groaned walking to the fridge. I noticed a note taped to the door and picked it up. it read,

Hey Taylor sweetie,

We're out right now and won't be back till late. Make sure to clean the dishes and take out the trash. Don't forget to make your sisters dinner, we don't have much food so you can order a pizza. I didn't leave any money so its on hi own. have fun!

~Sheri

Great.

I heard the door swing open and I quickly threw out the note. There in the door way were two smiling figures. Both were in matching sun dresses and floral shoes. The only difference was one had blonde hair and the other brown.

"TAAAAAYLOOOR! GUESS WHAT HAPPENED AT SCHOOL TOOOODAAAY!" The blonde yelled as loud as she could.

"Ariana! How many times have I told you the neiboor will call the cops if we're too loud."

"Sorry..."

"So what happened?" I sat down on the couch picking up the remote for the tv.

"I got an A on my math test!" she jumped up and down. "And Haley made a friend!"

"...Yeah..." she said quietly.

"Aww who is it?"

"BRAAAAANNNNDAAAAN!"

"Does some one have her first boy crush?" I swooned. Her checks grew asked as a tomato.

"I'm just kidding!" I laughed getting up and walking back into the kitchen. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Macaroni and cheese!" Ari yelled again.

"...Tacos..." Haley whispered.

"Speaking of tacos I saw Ashely on the way home from school she seemed kinda sad..." (a/n: Ashely's favorite food is tacos so jus to with it...)

"Yeah I yelled at her today... "

"She kept saying to tell you she's sorry like she caused it..."

"...Yeah"

"She's your best friend! Stop being a butt face!"

"Whatcha just call me!"

"BUTT FACE! BUTT FACE!"

"Just shut up... I had a long day." I said picking up the phone. "Ill just get take out from the Mexican resultant down the street." I dialed the number.

"But I want Mac n cheese!"

"Welcome to Pacos tacos how may i..." The phone said but drowned out like a robot running out of battery. I banged the phone in case it was my battery theory but I was still dead. I sighed.

"Why don't you guys just watch tv till I get it ordered." I said annoyed , most with Ari. I banged the phone one more time on the counter and put it on speaker, I was too lazy to hold it any longer.

"Look out the window..." a voice was heard from the other end. Ari and Haley looked up from the tv. "look at the window..." the wind from outside started to pick up.

"T-Taylor!" the two stuttered. I turned to see them pointing at the figure outside .. the window.

"Get behind me! Now!" I yelled and they ran and clinger to my skirt. I started to dial the three numbers into the phone. The wind was now strong enough to blow the trees in my backyard. The figure raised his head and I caught a glimpse of a red tattoo on the sir of his face. I dialed faster.

"That won't work." I heard a voice behind me. I quickly spun around to meet the very same figure in claud in black right in my face. Ari and Haley skidded around me again.

"I'm sorry we have to meet this way but its my only choice." He said in a monotone voice.

"What are you talking about!" I yelled gripping my sisters.

"He'll be exited for a new friend. " he said reaching for my head. "Have fun."

"TAAAAAAYLOOR!" The two yelled as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to put this in the first chapter so... *Takes deep breath* ONEPIECEISOWNEDBYSOMEONEINJAPANANDIDONTWANTTOLOOKITUPSODEALWITHIT! ALSO! IDONTOWNANYOFTHECHARACTERJUSTTAYLOR,ASHLEY,ANDHERSISTERS! Did you get that? *coughs* NOT REAPAETING IT!

ENJOY CH 2!

* * *

"...Hey..." I faintly heard. "She's waking up!" I opened my grogy eyes to a bright light.

"Hey... Are you ok?" A high pitched voice said. I blinked my eyes. Infront of me was the cutest little animal I have ever seen. I shot up from where I was laying and looked around.

"Where am I?!" I yelled. "and who are you people?! I have mace and I'm not afraid to use it!" There was three people standing in front of me, well two people and one... raccoon? The boy with black hair laughed.

"Shishishi! Your funny!" the girl with orange hair sighed and put out her hand. I reluctantly took it which the helped me up from my position on the ground.

"He's Luffy" She pointed to the boy who smiled. "I'm Nami and the reindeer here is Chopper."

"Hi!" He waved.

"D-D-Did he just talk?!" I yelled and the creature screamed and hid behind Nami which only made Luffy laugh harder. I suddenly heard shouts and cocked my head in the direction the noise came from,ignoring the fact that the reindeer named chopper just spoke.

"He went this way!" The voice repeated.

"As crap it's the Marines!"The Orange haired girl, Nami, half yelled as she gripped the top of her head with her hands. I stared at her confused.

"Marines?" I asked as the group ran around in a panic.

"Come on we have to hurry!" The boy yelled and grabbed my wrist, dragging me across the dirt. As soon as I was able to stand up and run on my own I saw them. There were at least fifty or so, what I assumed to be marines, were approaching us and fast.

"who are they and what do they want?" I yelled.

"We'll explain later, but right now we have to run!" Nami yelled back as they got closer. I could faintly make out a ship of some sort in the distance, but it was too far to tell.

"We're not gonna make it!" Chopper yelled

"Everyone grab on!" luffy said.

"To what?!"

"This!" He said as he shot his arms towards the boat.

"What the f...!" I yelled but was cut off as Nami pushed me into Luffy's now stretched arms.

"Hang on! Gomu Gomu no..." he said and I gripped his arm tightly fearing the worst. "Bazooka!" He yelled as we rocketed toward the boat and landing on the deck. I was dazed for a moment but quickly came to my senses and jumped up from the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I yelled but was ignored by the group. Luffy was running around like a maniac, Nami run to the higher deck and started to give orders as more people filed out of the insides. Chopper ,who had suddenly grown six feet and was now all muscular went into the cabin and yanked a pole with a sheep head around.

"W-W-What?" I yelled just to be ignored again. Just then everything went fuzzy. I wobbled and struggled to stand up.

"I-I think I'm just gonna take a nap..." I said as I felt the gravity around me change and thump to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Sooooo how did u like chapter 2? Come on be honest... (jeopardy theme plays in background) Fine don't answer (goes in emo corner to cry)

But anyway! Sorry it was a little short next chappy will be longer...

before I go.I have a question for u readers.

i need held deciding where to place Taylor in the one piece plot...

I was thinking like the alabasta arc but I don't know I was also thinking the water seven arc too... it's up to the fans now! (sniffle sniffle) I'm so proud!

- Espada_numero_seis!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I got a few people to comment! Yeah! Thank you to AdrianaSanchez952  
for commenting and giving her feedback!

Again the choices for the plot point I'm putting Taylor in were

1) Alabasta  
2)Water 7  
3) 2 yr time skip ( some one asked for this so I put it in the potions as well)

And the winner is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

coming up in the chapter (evil laugh)

CHAPTER START

* * *

"Ugh..." I groaned as I rubbed my temples trying to block the incoming light. I blinked till my eyes adjusted to the new found annoyance. I stretched my limbs and slid up from what I assume was a bed... Wait a bed? I don't remember going to bed last night!

I looked around frantically as I took I the environment I was in. It was a smallish sized room no bigger than an average bedroom. On one side laid a desk with papers and medical supplies sprawled all over it. located on the walls were diagrams of people showing their insides, like the ones in the doctors offices at clinics. I occupied the only bed in the room that I could see.

There was a click sound and I shifted my head to the door, which just opened.

"Oh your awake!" The high pitched voice said. I smiled back to him.

"Hey Chopper!" I lifted the blanket that was on top the white wrappings around my wrist. "I asume this is your handy work?" I said pointing to it.

"Yeah when you fainted you landed on your wrist, so try not to move it for a few days." He said and jumped , failed, onto the chair by the desk. I took one more look around and returned my attention back to chopper.

"How long was I out?" I said and brushed a hand threw my hair.

"Not that long , many a couple of hours." I sighed.

"Where are we?"

"Your in my office on our ship, the going merry!" I looked at him confused

"From the looks of this room I can assume your a doctor..." I stared and chopper nodded to show  
he was listening. "But you said a ship. Like a..." I paused trying to find what to say.

"We're on a pirate ship!" Chopper smiled with glee. My confused furrowed brows didn't falter.

"A Pirate ship?"

"Yeah."

"As I like those guys with huge beards that go around stealing treasure?"

"Kinda..." Chopper sweat dropped thinking of all the rival pirates he and the crew had met.

"Didn't pirates die out or something hundreds of years ago?" Chopper scratched the back of his head.

"No we live in the great pirate age after all!"

"Great pirate age?..." I was totally lost now. "Chopper... where exactly are we?"

"We're on the grand line!"

"Can I see a map?" Chopper nodded as he dug thru some papers.

"We don't have a map of the entire grand line but here you go." He handed me the stacks of papers and I fiddled thru them not recognizing a single island along the grayish colored paper.

"Are we anywhere near a place called America?" The small reindeer shook his head.

"No I haven't heard of an island called that..." I sighed a deep sigh.

"I haven't heard of the grand line and you haven't heard of America... Great how am I suppose to get home?" I said to my self then looked at Chopper who was now at the door.

"Try to get more sleep so your wrist fully heals, dinner should be ready in a little while." He said before exiting the room

_!_

* * *

_!_!_

A few hours later Chopper came back to tell me dinner was ready. He lead me to the only other room upstairs which consisted of small kitchen / meeting around area. As I stepped into the room all the talking of the people inside grew silent. Nami smiled at me from the other end of the table, besides here was Luffy , a guy with an abnormally long nose, a black haired lady, a sleeping green haired guy,and another guy by the stove ,who had blonde hair.

"Hey! You finnaly woke up!" Nami said. Suddenly a blonde blob swooped me off my feet and held me bridal style.

"Who is this beautiful maiden, Nami-swan" The cook from before said.

"This is Taylor"

"Taylor, what a perfect name for a perfect woman!" I looked down to see hearts in his eyes. Ok totally creped out.

"Stop being a perv you womanizing idiot." The green haired guy said

"What you say Marimo?"

"You heard me Ero-cook" Suddenly the blonde set me down and launched a kick at the green haired guy, who pulled out two swords to block. The two were then engaged in a random fight.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" I asked but Nami waved me off.

"Ignore always do this" She said getting up from the table. "The swordsman is Zoro and the guy in the tux is Sanji" I nodded for her to continue "You already met myself, Luffy, and Chopper but the lady besides me is Robin and the guy with the long noes is Usopp." The black haired person waved then smiled at me while Long noes looked up from what looked like a blue metal pole to wave.

"Its nice to meet you Ms. Taylor!"

"Yo!" Usopp greeted. I smiled back as my stomach made a very embarrassing noise. I made a deep sound and tried to block to noise in shame. Sanji, who had been fighting Zoro with out breaking a sweat, heard the noise and rushed to her side dipping her as if they were ball dancing.

"You hungry, let me make you something to eat." He said. "Fair Maiden" Zoro yawned.

"Shut up Dart board brow! Your voice is giving me a headache!" He yelled. "Can't you see she's uncomfortable?" Sanji just grumbled and walked to the kitchen, preparing to make the crew lunch. Luffy continued to laugh thru the whole argument.

"Sanji and Zoro! Your so funny!" He smiled then turned to me. "Hey Taylor your nice and funny too ! Join my crew!"


End file.
